Fateless Banquet
by Ahneta
Summary: Some call it fate, others a great coincidence. Some call it tragic, and others, a romance that was meant to be but not quite. R & R please.


Hello people. I just wanna say that this is my first fic ever made. So, please bear with me on this one ;)

Summary: Some call it fate, others a great coincidence. Some call it tragic, and others, a romance that was meant to be but not quite. [ This fic came to me in my dreams, believe it or not. But I swear! It seriously did. There were two stories, this is the first. R&R please.

* * *

Narrator:

It was the night of the banquet, the rejoice of Harry Potter's breakthrough with the horcruxes, though not all were vanquished, there were only 2 left. The two that were the most guarded by deatheaters. The two that were the hardest to break into ruins of nothingness, which it deserved.

And they knew what would come when it had to be finally relinquished. It required a great deal, a very great amount of intellect by the one who would be vanquishing the horcrux, that it almost seemed an impossible task to be done. But they had the key weapon to it anyhow, so there would be no complications. Hermione, our ever lovable heroine had voluntarily suggested everything, her also knowing the consequences of her actions.

The banquet was held not only for Harry Potter, but also for The Order of the Phoenix. And for Harry promising to marry Ginny Weasley by the end of the war.

Yes, it was a fine occasion. But, apparently not everyone was rejoicing whole-heartedly. No, there was one bushy-haired know-it-all that was observing by the sidelines. Letting Harry have the limelight for the evening.

Hermione POV:

Everyone looks so happy, and I should be content, I know I should. But, with what I feel for tonight, the last night I would be seeing these faces, it just gives me grief and pain. I stand my ground and I will never back down! I am a Gryffindor thru and thru, I have courage and bravery.

Of course I'd be volunteering to be the one to finish the remaining horcruxes, I mean, can you imagine Ron to actually try and do it? **[giggles] **

No way, the poor bloke would take his eye out trying. And I know Harry can do it, he's a great guy. But, I can't do that to him, he who live his life trying to get out of the horrid house, and now he has finally found love.

Love that I could never cater to him. Yes, I, Hermione Jane Granger am in love with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. He's in love with Ginny though, as all can see. Ginny Weasley, soon to be Mrs. Harry Potter, a title I would never have, the only title I'll ever get is, Hermione Granger- The bestfriend of Harry Potter, The know-it-all bookworm, The brains behind the plans. Yehp, that's all the credit I'll be getting. But I'm not complaining though, I'm very much content with being Harry's bestfriend, which means, as long as he's happy and alive, I'll be resting well in peace.

I'll be going into battle tonight, and no, Harry doesn't know. [sighs] I can't stomach telling him that I'll be leaving the festivities so early. Especially when it's his night, his "special" night. With announcing the whole engagement to Ginny and whatnot. I'm gonna be missing everyone though. I'd miss them a great deal.

Oh, there they are! Harry looks so dashing in his new dress robes. I must say, Ron doesn't look half bad either. Gawd, I remember fourth year [ mentally laughing, inwardly cringes ] Yeah, those were the days. Were seventh years now, and yes, I am Head Girl. Not as of this moment anymore though, so my correction, I was Head Girl.

Why? Well, that's cause of the event that would be held tonight, and I'm not talking about the banquet.

Oh no, they've spotted me, grrr.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron", I wave to them.

"Hey Mione," Harry calls.

"Hey Herms," Ron yells.

Hmph! They're walking towards me. I kinda just wanted to watch them goof of, like they usually do. Oh, well [ shrugs ]. Ron went to the buffet table first, and Harry's coming up to me. Typical Ron and his food needs, oh wait, I see Luna, no wonder. [sighs] Harry stopped in front of me now, he looks so handsome, not like the boy I met the first day at the train, the boy I came to love by the end of third year, the boy I helped during fourth, the boy who broke my heart more than once, but he's now the developing man with the same green eyes, jet black ruffled hair, clear white skin and sweet smile. Ah, yes, the Harry I'm very much in love with.

Harry leans towards me, "So how do you find the party so far Mione?".

"It's alright, just viewing from the sidelines, congratulations though Harry, you and Gin make a great couple!" I reply, though I didn't really make up the part about them being great together, it's true, honest.

"Why view from the sidelines? You deserve the spotlight. Haha! Thanks Mione, I feel so sure with Gin, but I'm all nervous and sweaty and my tongue feels like parchment"

"Don't be silly Harry, you're just nervous about the dancing, is all. I've known you for years Potter, and as much as I can say you're good at everything you do. Dancing is just not your good points. But I've taught you well, at least for tonight, so you do make fun of yourself in front of the guests, the order and the future Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry grins at me, gosh I love it when he does that, I'm certainly going to miss him though."You're right Mione, as usual. Haha! I swear, I'd die without you around helping me"

I pause and stare, my throat feels so dry all of a sudden. I shakily relpy,"D-don't be silly Harry! Ahahaha! You won't die without me. G-g-ginny w-would be around. **[coughs] **There's nothing you'd lose if you lose me." Shoot! I hope I didn't sound that shaky, ugh.

He stares at me for a moment,"Are you alright Mione?"

"Yes Harry, I'm fine," I smoothly reply.

"Alright, anyway, I would always need you Mione, you're the most honest and truthful person I've met. You believed in me when no one else did. You helped me become a better person than I would have been. You helped me with Ginny. Heck, you did a lot for me. I'd lose more than half a part of me if I ever lose you. Gin may be the one I love. But you're the bestfriend I would never live without. You're half my life Mione, I wouldn't have gone this far without you." As Harry finished, tears started to well up in my eyes, I tried to choke them back and I thought I finally pushed them back, but I suddenly felt wetness sliding down my cheeks. Oh no! I stare up at Harry, his warm face looking at me, as he wraps his arms around me, he says, "Mione, I will never ever lose you. You're the best. You've helped me with everything, and if I do lose you, that's a huge if, part of me would die."

I couldn't help it, I started to sob loudly on Harry's chest. He just says the sweetest words, but this is such a wrong time to hear it. I pull back from him, he looks a littile bit confused. I smile up at him as I bring a shaky hand up to wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry Harry. I'll be right back, I just need to use the loo."

"Alright Mione, I'll see you during the presentation then?" Harry asks in reply.

"Yes. Most probably you will." I smile back in response.

Ugh! I finally reach the loo. I look like an outright mess. I decided that a lot of damage has been done, my hair went in wild curls, my make up was all runny and smudged, my dress was crumpled. I guess I have to go to the dressing room, I need to change for the presentation anyway.

Madam Anali did my hair and makeup when I got there. And she is pure genius I must say. My dress was a cream white and had to thick straps holding them up adorned with jewels with dangling silky sleeves at each side. The cut was not conservative but modest enough. It was tight up to my stomach then very loose and flowing below. The dress reached near the top of my heels with layers which made it look more flowing as it billows when ever I walk.

As I took a look at myself through the mirror, I don't see Hermione Grange the Prude anymore, I see myself as a lioness, ready to face anything head on. I must say though, I couldn't recognize myself properly, I had to wave at the mirror just to make sure I was staring at my reflection and not someone else's.

I emerged from the dressing room shortly after, seeing as everyone had waited for my return. Hm, didn't really expect that coming. I hear my name being announced, ah yes, it is time to be presented.

"Miss Hermione Jane Granger," someone announced.

I hear a great round of applause, and when it died down, I could sense everyone was looking at the heavy red curtain I was asked to wait behind up the set of ivory stairs.

It's very dark, and I couldn't see a thing. But they started to open the curtains, I could hear it going up. And now I can see light through the double doors in front of me. Everything's so bright, but I realize I'm still in the shadow. Silence. That's all I could sense as I took three steps forward out into the light where they waited and stared up at me.

I can only hear the clinking steps my heels were making as I descended the ivory stair case. I can feel every single person in the room staring at me. I mean, I'm not that bad looking am I? My hair wasn't tied up, but it transformed into somewhat softer curls, like ones suited for a princess, or more like Goldilocks [giggles]. My make up wasn't that heavy, only the lipstick, a deep red, which Madam Anali said made everything even out. My make up consisted basically of light foundation, rosy blush on, mascara, eyeliner and silver eyeshadow. Madam Anali had told me I looked like a delicate Goddess, something that was so pure that no one could touch without feeling dirty. My make up was magicked to stay as long as I don't do the counter spell.

So I don't really get why people were so silent. Staring intently at me. Oh, not so silent anymore though, they started whispering. And as I finally reached the last step, I was surrounded by the crowd. Luna Lovegood was the first to say something to me. As she stepped forward to the crowd, everyone awaited for what she was going to tell me.

"Good Evening Hermione," Luna says with her usual airy voice.

"Good Evening Luna," I answer to the blonde haired girl softly.

"I just wanted to say on behalf of everyone that you look absolutely gorgeous, you look like the embodiment of the Goddess of Innocence, it makes them feel kind of guilty when they look at you. To me, you look like bouncing snorl kacks during mating season, they look absolutely gorgeous." I know I'll never get Luna, but I'm gonna miss her calm tone. And with the words she's told me, everyone seemed to be out of their trance and approached me.

"Hermione you look marvelous!"

"Oh, Hermione, save me one dance?"

"Hermione, you look ravishing tonight"

"Hermione, I envy you so much!"

"Hey Herms! Woah, that's all I can tell you. You look great Herms, I'm thinking you should keep that look until forever, well maybe not forever just until you lay rest, Haha! Kidding"

"Mione, you look amazing. Like an angel, a Goddess as Luna said. Trust me when I say every single bloody bloke would be asking for a dance, let's see how much me and Ron could threat. You're the Belle of the Ball."

I think you guys can pretty much guess who the last two were. I started cracking up with what Ron told me.

"Thanks Harry, but no need to worry, I wouldn't have much time to dance with them all. I mean, not all of them a qualified. Haha! Just messing with you. But seriously though, I think I can handle it pretty well."

* * *

I'll try to post the next chapter A.S.A.P.

If anyone has suggestions, just message me ;) it will be very much appreciated.

Comments and Reviews are very much welcomed too.

Thanks. Take Care Always.

xoxo,

Ahneta


End file.
